


【魄魄】晨钟暮鼓

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 2020.08.25七夕贺文｜师生｜⚠️BE
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 1





	【魄魄】晨钟暮鼓

“当当当......”在富有节奏感的雄厚钟声里，吴映洁从猛地课桌上醒来。

停在房檐乘凉的鸽子，也因为钟楼巨大的响动而张开翅膀，扑棱棱向蓝色的天空飞去，无意中散落几片灰白羽毛。

天气太热了，若不是钟声暂时掩盖住了窗外的喧闹，现在吴映洁的耳朵里一定还是蝉鸣无休止地吱吱作响。

她无意识向窗外望去，一个身影从遥远的走廊另一端走近，看到那人的一瞬间吴映洁的世界突然安静。

班主任甄老师在讲台上叮嘱的絮絮叨叨，头顶风扇的吱呀，窗外知了大张旗鼓的奏鸣全部消失。

即使相隔三个班，吴映洁还是在脑海中自动把那人的轮廓补充完整，每一条衣服的褶皱每一丝发梢都在她的眼中描绘清晰，带动她的心声声跳动。

白色的衬衣，笔挺的西裤衬的双腿修长，手中抱着轻薄的笔记本和教学用三角尺。白敬亭，她鼓起勇气在心中默默念出那人的全名，仅仅是在心里呼唤也让她在清晨羞红了脸。

白敬亭是她的数学老师，即使心里对“白敬亭”三个字喜欢得心都快要融化，可当着他的面吴映洁是万万不敢直呼其名。高中三年来，她就这么在学校统一发放的臃肿校服里，暗恋了白敬亭三年。

如今回想起高中第一天和白老师相见的场景，像是镀了一层星光，在每一个漆黑的夜晚闪闪发亮。

那一年是白敬亭当老师的第一年，紧张的老师面对一帮好奇的同学，原先准备好的暖场的话一句也没抖开就准备讲集合。最后还是吴映洁用玩笑的语气为他解围，“老师，你还没有自我介绍。”

此时台上的人才回过神，尴尬地补充，“你好，我叫白敬亭。大家好。”

吴映洁轻轻笑，“你好，我叫吴映洁。”

当时还只是觉得这个老师好年轻，年轻得都不像个老师。

第一堂课白敬亭谁也不认识，只记得一开始报上了名字的吴映洁。

于是，那一天，除了整节数学课都被点名回答起来问题之外，还被任命为数学课代表的吴映洁，并没有觉得自己对白敬亭能有什么不一般的想法。

可能是因为白老师的耐心，又或是因为他的温柔，或者俗气一点，因为他长得太过好看，吴映洁在不知道从什么开始的，突然就发现自己早已没有办法停止思考与他相关的所有。

校园生活附带的的成日相见不免为暗恋的情愫提供了培养基，设立一片温床，不知不觉中吴映洁微妙的情感便汲取了足够的养分，在心里深深扎根，发芽，成长，直至枝繁叶茂。

白老师在吴映洁心里和别人大不一样，其他老师在执教不久之后都会放纵自己，穿上休闲日常的着装，趿拉着人字拖。可只有白老师不会，无论冬夏，他身上永远是一套熨烫得服服帖帖的西装。

唯一一次见到他身着其他风格的服装是在体育节的男女混合篮球赛上，白老师难得穿了宽松的运动服，肌肉上的汗珠在烈日下反射光芒。他在篮球场上一次一次的进球，一次一次地为队伍拿下比分，跑着，跳着，头发飞舞，飘逸带风。

篮球场上的白老师看起来和她的同学们好像也没有什么不一样，笑着，欢呼着，和队友击掌，拥抱，玩闹，分明就是一个大男孩模样。

中场休息的时候白老师看到了站在场边的吴映洁，走过来笑着打招呼，“来看老师打篮球吗？”

“谁看你啦？”吴映洁的脸被阳光照得灼热，“我......我是来给我们班主任加油的！”

她说谎了。本来以为白敬亭听到后会生气，没想到他笑了，“那可能要先说不好意思了我的小科代，等会我可是要赢了你们班主任的。”

裁判的哨子吹响，吴映洁看着男孩的背影跑向篮球场中央，心也跟着融化在了塑胶地板上。直到晚上，脸上的红晕也没消散，组成了当天晚霞的一方。

虽说白老师日常身着西装，但是西装和西装也不尽相同。在高二的那个圣诞晚会之前，吴映洁有幸见到了白老师的白西装。

那晚他端正地坐在黑色钢琴前，难得的戴上了他的金丝边眼镜，手指修长在黑白相间的琴键上翻飞，如两只翩翩蝴蝶。

他演奏的曲目为Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence，在有点哀伤和温馨的氛围中，现场齐齐陷入沉醉。

吴映洁记得那天晚会散场时下雪了，回宿舍的路上她不知道为什么，没有选择像往常一样打伞。

她站在灰白的天空下，就这么么放任雪花落在头发上，肩头上，心尖上，落满这个世间所有干净的不干净的角落。

她久久地沉浸在白敬亭带来的旋律中，在茫茫雪地里贪恋每一片雪花。

第二天吴映洁不意外地感冒了，相比起被舍友骂小傻子，她不能在这段时间去问白老师问题反而让她更伤心。可不能传染他啊，吴映洁心想。

晚自习结束后吴映洁照例把作业抱到办公室，竟然难得的看见白敬亭还在。她吸了吸鼻子，慢慢走了过去，说话都带着鼻音，“老师，这是今天的作业。”

白老师抬起头看着她，眼神里是厚重的温柔，“感冒啦？”

“嗯。”吴映洁站得远远地回答。

哗啦一声抽屉被拉开，白老师在里面翻找了一下，拿出了一个小纸盒，“这个拿回去吃吧？”

那是一盒感冒灵，带着白敬亭抽屉独有的味道。

“不用不用”，吴映洁连忙摆手，“很快就会好的。”

“拿着吧”，白敬亭伸手手把药放在了她的手心，“你这个科代，总是来问我问题，一天不来问我还有点不习惯。不会是不会做的题就假装没看到吧？”

“倒也不会！”吴映洁笑了，“我还是有好好听课做作业的。”

“选你做科代没选错。”白敬亭笑了，拍了拍她的肩，留下短暂温热。

“时间也不早了，你快回去休息吧。”

“那我走了，谢谢老师！”吴映洁晃了晃手中的药盒，感觉身体也跟随盒子中的冲剂摇晃，醉酒大概和现在的感觉差不多吧，她想，晕眩又甜蜜，差点都没看到同样也在加班的班主任甄老师。

“快去吧。”

白老师一直都这么温柔，引得她步步沦陷，却乐在其中。

可即使这么喜欢，吴映洁谁也没有说过，直到今天，高考前最后一天。

在她心底里有一个小小的声音，和她说白敬亭起码也有一点点喜欢自己，不然为何总是强调“我的科代”，不然怎么解释他每次都显而易见的关切与温柔？

她曾想过等高考结束就和白敬亭告白，可心底里的勇气似乎总会在关键时刻告急，如果有谁可以借她一点勇气，再借一点点，就好了。

“认真听课。”

耳边突然传来微弱的声音，一抬头发现白老师站在窗外。

“白......”吴映洁刚准备打招呼，被他食指放在嘴唇上的动作按了暂停。

白敬亭轻笑着，用嘴型无声地对她说，“认真听课，高考加油。”

吴映洁郑重地点点头。之前欠缺的那一点点勇气，她好像借到了。

习惯总是在不知不觉中刻进了骨子里，放学后她不由自主地走向了教师办公室。白敬亭看到她来便放下了手中的笔，“怎么？还有什么问题想问我吗？”

“没有了老师。”吴映洁乖巧地回答。

“你肯定没问题的，正常发挥就好。”

“好的老师。”

吴映洁正准备和白老师告别，被人在身后叫住，“映洁，明天考完试你来找下老师好吗？老师需要你帮帮忙。”

听到这吴映洁心里一紧，原本不紧张的心又提了起来，“是什么事？”

“现在还需要保密。”

于是她便在白老师害羞的笑容里心跳得震耳欲聋。

考试按部就班，当最后一科考完的时候吴映洁还有些不敢相信。她没有留恋干净明亮的考场，也没有沉浸在人群愉悦的欢呼声中，吴映洁从狂欢的人群中逆向前行，披荆斩棘来到了鲜有人在的教学楼。

她小心翼翼地在教师办公室门上敲了敲，推门进去，于是她远远地看到了白敬亭。

他坐在位置上，逆着光，四周镶了一圈金边，看到吴映洁进来了便笑着。

那一瞬间不知道为何吴映洁特别想要流泪，她觉得自己的勇气好像又不足了，让她无法再向白敬亭走进一步，又觉得有些话，是不是不用说出口说不定对方也可以懂。

“白敬亭！”当喊出他的全名的时候连吴映洁自己都吓了一跳。

白敬亭看起来也有些诧异，但也只是用含笑的眼神示意她讲下去。

吴映洁感到自己的眼眶已经开始积蓄泪水，“白敬亭，我......”

“当当当......”窗外钟声响起，掩盖住了后续“喜欢你”所包涵的全部音节。

她不得已走向白敬亭，慢慢与他接近。

“你说什么？”白敬亭畅快地笑着，在震耳欲聋的钟声里尽全力大声传递。

吴映洁在一片钟声终于走到了白敬亭的桌边，看到了他桌面上摆放的东西，一束鲜花附带着花中央的贺卡。

「甄老师，你愿意做我女朋友吗？」

此时钟声结束，吴映洁接下来开口说的话不轻不重的清楚传进白老师的耳朵。

“老师，你喜欢甄老师吗？”

白敬亭似乎有些不好意思，手指无意识地敲打桌面，“我的科代，你站在女孩子的角度，觉得甄老师会喜欢我吗？”

吴映洁隐隐约约觉得自己要哭，可是一开口语气却是欢快的，带着一丝窥探到八卦后的狡黠，“当然会啊～”

“那就好。”白敬亭常熟一口气，拿着鲜花起身，整了整衣摆。

曾经每一份以为专属于自己的温柔，原来只是出于一个教师对学生的责任感，那些夜晚无数次祈祷和悸动，也都成了再也无法暴露在阳光下的隐秘心意。

此时的吴映洁极恨那每到正点便响彻云霄的钟声，却又对此感激得心脏绞痛，无语言表。

晨钟与暮钟的声音别无二致，可晨，唤醒在课桌上昏昏欲睡的吴映洁，让她得以不错过走廊经过的那个身影；暮，将她从更深沉更久远的白日梦中唤醒，给予致命痛击，不留余地。

今天之后，白敬亭没有听清的那句完整的“我喜欢你”，缓缓沉入吴映洁的心海，落在了最深处，从此不再有幸汲取一丝光明。

“刚刚钟太响了，你说什么了？”

晨钟暮鼓，余音绕梁。

吴映洁深吸一口气，抬起头，脸上带着灿烂的笑，“我说，我考完了。我的青春，结束了。”

END


End file.
